Tenemos que hablar
by hitzaella
Summary: John quiere aclarar con sherlock situaciones que a lo largo de los años se han enquistado entre ellos. Situado justo tras el abrazo de Sherlock a John y antes de su siguiente visita a la terapeura/Eurus. Mencion de suicidio, drogas.
1. chapter 1

**Tenemos que hablar**

 _\- Nunca hemos hablado de esos dos años. No… no sé cuanto sabes de como fueron._

 _\- Mycroft me hacía llegar algunos informes de forma puntual sobre las personas que había amenazado Moriarty de forma concreta. Incluía algunas de las conclusiones a las que llegaba después hablar con personas de tu entorno._

 _\- Con mi terapeuta –aventuró John._

 _Los ojos de Sherlock perdieron el contacto con los suyos por un momento. Por ellos cruzó de nuevo la sombra de la culpa que poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse. Hubo un audible suspiro de parte de John, más cansado que enojado, captando de nuevo la mirada de Sherlock._

 _-No me sorprende, y en cierto modo era consciente de que de algún modo los ojos de tu hermano me seguían._

 _-¿Por qué hablar ahora de esos dos años? Tú seguiste adelante pasado un tiempo, Rossie es la prueba de ello. –La mención de la pequeña trajo entre ellos el recuerdo de la madre de ésta, y por un segundo ambos dejaron de respirar. –Lo siento John, no quería…_

 _-No tienes que volver a disculparte,… hay que seguir adelante –John cerró los ojos por un instante para reprimir las lágrimas que desde el dia anterior parecían fluir con demasiada facilidad-. ¿Cómo fueron para ti? De eso sí que no hemos hablado._

El dia anterior durante unos minutos John se había derrumbado ante un Sherlock que parecía abrumado ante el dolor de su amigo, y mientras el primero dejaba salir por fin las lágrimas que llevaban semanas oprimiéndolo, Sherlock fue capaz de acercarse para brindarle apoyo y consuelo, sin analizar, sin deducir y sin juzgar, solo manteniéndose junto a él, sin saber cómo hacerle entender que no estaba sólo .

Después de eso habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Sherlock junto a Molly en una pastelería con un trozo de tarta y té entre frases incómodas y una rápida despedida de Jonh, que se excusó para volver con su hija.

Al dia siguiente, John había aparecido diez minutos antes de las seis, su turno de "vigilancia", con una bolsa de bollos consciente de que poco habría en casa de Sherlock para un desayuno medianamente decente. Encontró en el salón de Baker a Lestrade, sentado en el que era su sillón, discutiendo con un emocionado Sherlock y con al menos una docena de carpetas de casos abiertos en Scotland Yard. Después de los saludos, el DI recogió las carpetas y las ordeno en la mesa de trabajo, y recomponiendo la ropa pasó al baño a adecentarse antes de marcharse para incorporarse al trabajo. Los dos hombres quedaron en un silencio que seguía siendo incómodo. Cuando Lestrade salió para marcharse, John se había hecho un hueco en la cocina y preparaba té mientras ponía los bollos en un plato.

-¿Te quedas a tomar un té Greg?

-Gracias John, pero con los tres cafés que llevo encima ya no necesito estimulantes hasta dentro de un par de horas. Volveré esta noche, a las diez.

-Y trae por favor algo más interesante –intervino Sherlock con mal talante- Me extraña que sepáis respirar y mirar al mismo tiempo con esos cerebros…

-¡Sherlock! –la voz de John se impuso desde la cocina.

-No te preocupes –dijo Lestrade sin muestras de haberse ofendido- la culpa es mía por tratar de encontrar algo que lo distraiga.

-Casos sin cerrar que hasta un niño seria capaz resolver.

John suspiró, no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir.

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha mientras intento preparar un desayuno lo más decente posible? –dijo a Sherlock, despidiendo a Greg con un apretón de manos.

-la señora Hudson se encarga de traer la comida, después de haberme metido en un maletero es lo menos que puede hacer.

-Tú agujereaste sus paredes sin compasión. –De nuevo un suspiro cansado y los dedos de John sobre el puente de la nariz parecieron calmar un poco la exitación de Sherlock, que guardó silencio mientras lo observaba.

-¿Estás bien? –murmuró.

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha y te adecentas un poco? –repitió con calma- si pretendes ver a Rossie tienes que estar presentable.

Eso sí que sorprendió a Sherlock que se quedó sin habla

-¿H-Hoy?

John lo miró con media sonrisa.

-Si te portas bien puedes acompañarnos a dar un paseo. Le he dicho a la Sra. Hudson que hoy me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue Molly a las seis, así que queda un largo dia por delante. Además… hay… cosas que necesito aclarar contigo, cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

-Si.. claro…

Y Sherlock se dirigió al baño sorprendido y en cierto modo nervioso por no saber si la amistad de John estaba comenzando a sanar o por el contrario se encontraba al borde de la ruptura que hablar


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos (ojala), pertenecen a Arthur Conan Doyle, y los de esta pequeña historia son la maravillosa adaptación que de ellos han hecho Moffat y Garttis para la BBC.

 **Culpa**

Sherlock salió de la habitación apenas quince minutos después. Se había duchado, afeitado y vestido como hacía semanas que no lo hacía. Un par de pequeños cortes en la barbilla indicaban que su pulso aún no era todo lo firme que debía, pero por lo demás se veía tranquilo y casi relajado.

-¿Te parece que estoy lo bastante presentable? -preguntó a John con ironía.

-Comienzas a parecer una persona.

-Soy una persona John, mi apariencia, atuendo o estado de ánimo no me despojan de esa naturaleza.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos y después comenzamos con el lanzamiento de cuchillos? Necesitas recuperarte de toda la mierda que te has metido, y empezar a comer no es mal comienzo.

-Bollos y té, Te has equivocado de hermano, es a Mycroft al que le gusta atiborrarse...

-¡Sherlock! -lo cortó con decisión-. Siéntate y come.

Apretando los labios se sentó y dio un sorbo a su taza, haciendo una mueca al quemarse pero sin protestar, lo que sacó una media sonrisa a John. Después de mordisquear apenas uno de los bollos Sherlock dio por terminado el desayuno fijando la mirada en su compañero. Sabía que el día que se presentaba no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. Esperó hasta que John terminó su bebida, con la misma desgana y le devolviese la mirada.

-¿por qué has cambiado de idea y vas a quedarte conmigo todo el día? Ayer planeabas volver a tu rutina.

-Tú eres el listillo sabelotodo. Miras a la gente y sabes donde ha estado, que ha hecho, por qué cojea o donde guarda las llaves de la casa de su amante. Lo ves todo. Dime tú por qué estoy aquí.

-Te comprometiste de seis a diez, que hayas alterado los planes de tres personas para estar aquí hasta las seis de la tarde es por algo que consideras importante y que nos incumbe a ambos. Después... de tu confesión de ayer con respecto a tus dudas es posible que te hayas replanteado algunas cosas...

John cruzó los brazos, carraspeando y desviando la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Acaso tú no? -dijo a la defensiva- Hablamos de ser humanos, por una vez al menos.

-John -reclamó buscando los ojos de médico-, yo puedo decirte que sé que llevas días... semanas sin apenas dormir, que has perdido peso porque apenas comes, que bebes más de lo que deberías, aunque no tanto como quisieras porque la sombra del alcoholismo de tu hermana de alguna forma te frena, que has alejado a Rossie de ti porque no te sientes con fuerzas. Sé que visitas una psicóloga para que piensen que estas intentado reponerte, pero en realidad no le cuentas nada porque piensas que nada se puede arreglar mientras arrastras tu culpa, y mantienes esa rutina con la esperanza de que pase el tiempo y deje de importarte... -John respira con agitación mientras se niega a dejar que las lágrimas broten de nuevo, apretando los puños que tiene aprisionados bajo sus brazos. - Al menos así era hasta ahora, porque algo ha cambiado, y no sé a dónde te lleva -y el leve temblor en la voz de Sherlock dice mucho más que toda su palabrería.

-Brillante, como siempre -carraspea-, aunque como dijiste solo deduces las acciones de personas a las que conoces bien. No ves más allá de los hechos y sus consecuencias, tienes en cuenta los procesos químicos de las emociones y aíslas las reacciones para llegar a los hechos y esperar a ser aplaudido por tu extraordinaria deducción. Pero aun así eres incapaz ver lo obvio.

Se miraron en silencio hasta que John se levantó de la silla de la cocina y se acercó al que había sido su sillón durante tanto tiempo, señalando a Sherlock el que se encontraba al frente.

-Desde que nos conocemos has sabido todo de mí, siempre has sabido leerme y lo has usado para hacer de mí la persona que querías que corriese tras de ti. Tu hermano me convirtió en tu niñera y tu guardaespaldas porque él es demasiado orgulloso para admitir ante ti que le preocupas. Nadie se ha parado a escucharme a mí, todo gira alrededor del gran Sherlock, de su maravillosa mente, de su frágil ego y esa incapacidad de sentir algo que no sea aburrimiento... y admito que fui yo quien aceptó esta situación, desde el principio, porque me atraía la vida que llevaba contigo. Sí, me gustaba esa adrenalina que me hacía sentir vivo. Pero ya no soy el mismo, han pasado tantas cosas que no he contado a nadie que si sigo reteniéndolas dentro de mi voy a volverme loco, y no puedo contárselas a ninguna maldita psicóloga porque no me entendería y sólo me sentiría más expuesto. Si quiero ser la persona que Mary creía que soy, y la que tú crees que soy, tendrás que hablar conmigo como hablan las personas normales y aburridas. Así que, antes de seguir adelante y saber que voy a hacer con mi vida, necesito que además de saber cómo estoy por mis ojeras, la ropa que llevo o que he comido, necesito que sepas tambien como me siento. Necesito poner en palabras cosas que los dos sabemos, pero de las que nunca hemos hablado. Y necesito que tú me hables, porque yo no sé leerte del mismo modo que puedes hacerlo tú.

Sherlock había sido incapaz de apartar los ojos de su amigo, y algo parecido al miedo se reflejó en su rostro. Hablar... No hacía mucho había acudido a Ella porque no sabía cómo volver a acercarse a su amigo... y ahí estaba su oportunidad...

-Si estás interesado Sherlock, tenemos hasta las seis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moriarty**

-Cuando volví a Londres sólo me quedaban una taza con el escudo del ejército, un bastón y un arma. Me buscaron una habitacióm y me asignaron una paga y las visitas con una terapeuta. Mi hermana tenía su vida patas arriba y fuera de control, mientras que la mia se reducía a intentar soportar el dolor de una pierna casi inutil y huir de las pesadillas que me había traido de Afganistán. Apenas dormía, y había veces que deseaba que la bala que me mandó a casa me hubiese matado para no despertarme en mitad de la noche y sentirme como un despojo que para nada servía y sollozaba por no ser capaz de abandonar la guerra en la que ya no estaba.

-Estabas mal -susurró Sherlock, sentado en su sillón con las manos bajo la barbilla, escuchando atentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo que parecía revivir aquellos dias, Había sido testigo de alguna de esas noches de malos sueños de John, pero nunca lo habian mencionado abiertamente.

-Si, estaba mal. Lo sabía porque cada día miraba mi arma y pensaba en que sería muy fácil acabar con todo si encontraba el valor, pero pensaba en Harry. Aunque no nos llevasemos bien ella no se merecía un golpe como ese, se quedaría realmente sola y eso me retenía, hasta que después de una horrible noche la idea se hizo tan atractiva que yo mismo empecé a convercerme de que no tenía otra salida, y me marqué un plazo. Y casi estaba agotado -una imperceptible arruga se formó en el ceño de Sherlock al tiempo que sus dedos temblaron ligeramente sobre sus labios. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación-. El dia que me crucé con Mike habia dado un paso más renunciando a buscar un trabajo, nadie quiere a un medico cojo al que le tiemblan las manos, y si no podía ser médico no quería ser nada... -una sonrisa curvó sus labios, aunque no llegó a sus ojos-. Cuando me llevó a Bart`s para que conociese a quien buscaba compartir piso pensaba que me iba a presentar a algún profesor novato o un estudiante -esta vez la sonsira sí fue completa y dió un poco de luz a sus ojos-, ¿tienes idea de lo presuntuoso, engreido y prepotente que fuiste en esos cinco minutos en los que nos conocimos? -Sherlock apenas levantó el labio en media sonrisa-.

-Al menos te picó la curiosidad.

-¡Me tocó las narices! -dijo John algo más animado-. Mirarme de arriba abajo y soltar la mitad de mi vida con esa insolencia, sin atisbo de vergüenza y sin dudar... Esa noche fué la primera vez en semanas que no me dí cuenta de que mi arma estaba allí. Si me habias parecido pretencioso en el laboratorio al ver tu web me quedé intrigado, y no sabia si me habia cruzado en el camino de un genio o un loco.

-Te decantaste por el genio ya que estabas aquí al dia siguiente.

-Si, y... doy gracias a Dios por ello -sonrió-. En menos de 24 horas había estado en el escenario de un crimen, tu hermano en modo "agente del gobierno" habia intentado comprarme para que te espiara y tenia mi arma en el bolsillo para defenderme, corriendo por las calles del maldito Londres sin el maldito bastón y sintiendome vivo a cada segundo al lado de un sociopata que me habia llamado idiota despues de hacerme mandar un mensaje a un asesino en serie. Y tú, eras... un jodido genio. Mirabas y veías, y sabías los detalles mas insignificantes de alguien por como olia o llevaba el lapiz de labios. No sabía por qué no te daban palmadas en la espalda y te daban via libre, hasta que te vi interactuar con la gente. No te importaba lo que pudieran sentir aquellos a quienes atacabas o ridiculizabas, solo querias que te dejasen meter las narices y soltar tus deducciones como una biblia que todos debían seguir al pie de la letra porque eres el gran Sherlock Holmes que no se equivoca y los demás son todos idiotas.

-¡Yo no ridiculizo! -se defendió-, solo digo la verdad cuando la veo, no es mi problema que la gente no sepa aceptarla sin dramatismo. Y no te llamé idiota con intenciones de ofenderte, solo para hacer constar que no podia esperar nada más de tu mente en ese momento. Los demás, especialmente los de Yard sí son idiotas, sólo Lestrade sobresale de esa media. -Sherlock sonrió con aquella expresión que reservaba para John-. Recuerdo aquel dia, cuando entraste en Bart's. Era más que evidente que no tenias demasiado interés en ti mismo. Mycroft se habia encargado de pagar a mi anterior casero para que le tubiese al dia de lo que hacía, así que tenia que buscar un sitio nuevo. Compartir piso disuadiria algo a mi hermano en su costumbre de presentarse sin ser invitado y hacerme la vida imposible, asi que le hice saber que podria dejar de preocuparse por mi en cuanto me mudase. Yo podia tolerar a alguién que pudiera llegar a soportar mi caracter, sin entrometerse demasiado, pero no esperaba que por un comentario casual que hice a Mike se tomase tan en serio eso de que buscaba compañero de piso. Así que al presentarse con alguien que habia estado conviviendo durante meses en un pais en guerra con decenas de personas de diversos caracteres me pareció que eras un buen candidato. Te quejarías poco, molestarías menos y serias un eventual compañero que sabria lidiar con la señora Hudson. Lo que no esperaba es que mi examen preliminar de tu persona te hubiese intrigado tanto que quisieras más. -Esra vez le tocó a John levantar las cejas por el tono casi emocinado que habia usado Sherlock al decir aquello-. Cuando viste a Lestrade venir a buscarme casi pude sentir como te tensaste, prestabas atención a cada palabra, y te daba rabia sentirte excluido. Antes incluso de que Lestrade se hubiese ido ya sabia que me acompañarías, habia algo... la forma de sentarte, la pose de tranquilidad forzada, estar alerta … En el taxi fuiste una revelación. Aceptaste cada deducción, cada conjetura, veías los patrones y seguiste los hilos. En lugar de enfadarte fuiste siguiendo el mismo camino que habia seguido mi mente y lo ibas iluminando. - Sherlock sonrió de verdad-. Nadie habia aceptado mis deducciones con el entusiasmo que lo hiciste tú. Nadie las habia elogiado, aparte de Mycroft, pero el lo hace para fastidiarme o cuando quiere algo. Fué tan fácil hablar contigo, te amoldabas, confiabas... Te advertí que estabas metiendote en algo peligroso y no te echaste atrás, lo que más me sorprendió es que no salieses corriendo despues de ver la maleta rosa con lo que Donovan te habia dicho.

-No tenias pinta de ser un asesino.

-Tampoco tenia pinta de adicto y te encontraste una redada antidroga.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos.

-Esa noche maté a un hombre -dijo John al fin.

-Era un mal hombre, habia matado a cuatro presonas y Dios sabe cuantas más hubiesen sido si no lo deteniamos. Moriarty habia encontrado una forma de divertirse, pero no contó contigo, acababas de entrar en el juego y no te conocía, ni siquiera yo podia pensar que seguirias el móvil y me encontrarías, mucho menos que actuarías así. Creo que Lestrade sospechó que tu habías disparado dias después, le habia dado demasiadas pistas de quien podría haberlo hecho antes de darme cuenta de que fuiste tú.

-Esa noche no tuve pesadillas -confesó bajando al voz-, tu hermano tenía razón, echaba de menos el campo de batalla.

John se removió incómodo en el sillón, habia varias cosas que quería saber y el que Sherlock estuviese accediendo a hablar sin rectricciones hacían irresistible el no preguntar.

-Contestaré a todo John, -como siempre Sherlock sabía leerlo-, pregunta todo lo que quieras saber, y lo que no quieras saber tambien.

-No quiero hacerte daño con aquello que no quieres recordar.

-Si lo he borrado no podré contestarte y no me dañarás, además sabes que los sentimientos no son lo mio.

-Y una mierda -John levantó levemente la comisura de los labios-, estás hablando conmigo y ese cuento no te sirve.

-Te estás desviando del tema. La primera pregunta.

John suspiró.

-Moriarty. El dia de la piscima, ibas a disparar a los explosivos.

-Si.

-Hubiésemos muerto.

-También lo hubiese hecho Moriarty. Estabas de acuerdo o eso interpreté con tu asentimiento, además un minuto antes tú estabas dispuesto a volar con él.

-¡Para que salieras de allí! Pero estabas entusiasmado con el juego. Ese día creí que iba a morir y la razón era estar cerca de tí, de tu aburrimiento y tus casos. Siempre me has hecho lo mismo, me dejas de lado y corres al frente para disfrutar en primer plano de tu gran jugada sin pensar. Esa fué la primera vez que me convertí en una pieza del juego y no me gustó.

-Podías haberte marchado tras ese caso. Nada te retenía aquí

John miró a Sherlock con un gesto de dolor reflejandose en sus ojos, y por unos segundos el silencio se hizo tenso entre ellos.

-Es verdad, nada me retenía aquí, sólo un estupido al que llamaba amigo, que corría detrás del peligro sin preocuperse de comer o dormir, al que nadie excepto yo soportaba y cada día que pasaba se hacía más importante para mí. Debería haberme ido, dejarte sólo con tus juegos y tus enemigos, me habría ahorrado mucho dolor...

Sherlock abrió la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Pasó un minuto entero antes de poder hablar.

-Jim Moriarty habia descubierto que tenía una debilidad. Yo mismo no lo sabía... pero al verte con los explosivos... la posibilidad por remota que fuera de que no salieses de alli con vida... Mi mente dejó de funcionar durante un segundo, no tenía opciones, me habia comportado como un idiota. Sabia que no me dejarías encontrarme a solas con él, por eso te aparté, no conté con que iría a por tí. Creí que te alejaba para que no fueses un estorbo, sólo después acepté que lo hice para no ponerte en la situación en la que acabaste. "Arrancaré y quemaré tu corazón" -dijo sin apartar los ojos de su amigo- , esas fueron sus palabras... iba a matarte, tarde o temprano, y de la forma que más dolor pudiese causarme... era una amenaza que yo mismo me repertía cada día para no olvidar que Moriarty te tenía en su objetivo.

-Podrías haber compartido conmigo esa amenaza.

Sherlock sonrió con lo que parecía tristeza.

-Te quedaste, a pesar de todo decidiste seguir aquí, donde yo podía ver las señales de peligro, ¿para qué iba a decirte que la proxima vez que Motiarty se aburriese volvería a querer jugar y tu estarías en medio? Era mejor dejar que todo volviese a la normalidad. Yo había empezado a recoger información de su red y esperaba poder llegar hasta él antes de que decidiese volver a golpearme. No contaba con que Mycroft por su lado tambien lo vigilaba. Trás el fracaso del vuelo fantasma la cosa pasó a otro nivel.

-¿Es ahora cuando me vas a contar como planeaste hacerte pasar por muerto durante dos años?


	4. Chapter 4

Caída

- _¿Es ahora cuando me vas a contar como planeaste hacerte pasar por muerto durante dos años?_

-No es asi como ocurrió.

-Sí, ya sé, nos tenian bajo la mira de francotiradores a menos que saltaras... ¡Pero tú lo tenias todo preparado con tu hermano!... Sabías lo que iba a ocurrir... ¡y ni por un sólo segundo pensaste en mí!... -la última frase estaba cargada aún con resentimiento y amargura, haciendo fruncir el ceño de Sherlock. En menos de dos dias habian salido a relucir una vez más aquellos años-. ¡Pasé semanas viendote caer cada vez que cerraba los ojos! ¡Por Dios, si hasta te tomé el pulso... -la voz de John de quebró y el silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos. Desde la planta de abajo se escuchó a la señora Hudson que subía las escaleras.

-¡Chicos! -llamó con voz alegre- les traigo un poco de tè y unas galletas -John se obligó a levantase componiendo su expresión lo mejor que pudo mientras Sherlock apartaba la vista a la chimenea y guardaba silencio. -Espero no interrumpir nada inportante -dijo la señora Hudson al ser consciente de la tensión entre ambos.

-Usted nunca interrumpe señora Hudson -John le regaló una sonrisa forzada, tomando de sus manos la bandeja donde habia dos tazas y un plato con galletas-. ¿no nos acompaña? -preguntó al ver solo las dos tazas-.

-No querido. Voy a salir a ver a la señora Turner. Cuando vuelva os prepararé algo de comer ya que Sherlock tiene que recuperarse -dió una mirada al detective que seguía con la vista en la chimenea-.

-Gracias señora Hudson.

-No hay de qué cariño, ya sabes, lo que sea por mis chicos... -y se marchó no sin mirar a Sherlock con una expresión de tristeza que no se pasó inadvertida a John.

Despues de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa tomó solo las tazas, poniendo una en manos de su amigo y sentandose de nuevo soltando un profundo suspiro. Pasaron casi veinte minutos en completo silencio mientras John terminaba su te y reordenaba sus pensamientos. Quizás no habia encarado de forma adecuada lo que realmente quiería.

-Nunca hemos hablado de esos dos años. No… no sé cuanto sabes de como fueron.

Por fin Sherlock pareció volver, mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

 _-_ Mycroft me hacía llegar algunos informes de forma puntual sobre las personas que había amenazado Moriarty de forma concreta. Incluía algunas de las conclusiones a las que llegaba después hablar con personas de tu entorno.

-Con mi terapeuta –aventuró John.

Los ojos de Sherlock perdieron el contacto con los suyos por un momento. Por ellos cruzó de nuevo la sombra de la culpa que poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse. Hubo un audible suspiro de parte de John, más cansado que enojado, captando de nuevo la mirada de Sherlock.

-No me sorprende, y en cierto modo era consciente de que de algún modo los ojos de tu hermano me seguían.

-¿Por qué hablar ahora de esos dos años? Tú seguiste adelante pasado un tiempo, Rossie es la prueba de ello. –La mención de la pequeña trajo entre ellos el recuerdo de la madre de ésta, y por un segundo ambos dejaron de respirar. –Lo siento John, no quería.

-No tienes que volver a disculparte,… hay que seguir adelante –John cerró los ojos por un instante para reprimir las lágrimas que desde el dia anterior parecían fluir con demasiada facilidad-. ¿Cómo fueron para ti? De eso sí que no hemos hablado.

-No creo que quieras saber...

-Quiero, Sherlock. Lo que quedó aquí fué duro para muchos. A Lestrade lo suspendieron hasta que se revisaran todos los casos en los que tú de una forma u otra habias participado. Durante seis meses fué poco menos que un apestado sin apenas apoyos en Scontlan Yard, hasta que de la noche a la mañana le devolvieron su puesto.

-Mycroft se hizo cargo.

-¡Como no! -bufó -, el todopoderoso Mycroft. Greg tardó semanas en llamarme después del funeral... se sentía culpable por no haberse puesto de tu lado. Fué cuando su mujer se fué definitivamente...

-Está mejor sin ella.

Una respuesta envenenada salto a la mente de John, pero fué capaz de callarla sabiendo que era injusta dirigirla a Sherlock.

-Después de que me marché la señors Hudson dejó se subir aquí. Pasaba semanas fuera porque era incapaz de soportar la casa vacía. Y cada vez que volvia se le hacía más difícil. Molly la visitaba de cuando en cuando, y tu hermano pagaba el alquiler mientras organizaba la retirada de tus cosas, lo que nunca hizo... aunque ya sabemos la razón.

-El piso es bueno y la ubicación inmejorable.

-Y ella estaba sola.

-Podrías haberte quedado -murmuró clavando los ojos en su amigo.

-¿Para qué' ¿Para pasar los dias con la vista perdida en ese sillón sin comprender por qué habías decidido lanzarte al vacío? ¿Para despertar cada noche con el sonido de un violín que sólo estaba en mi cabeza? -La voz de John iba subiendo de volumen sin darse cuenta-, ¿para despertar gritando tu nombre porque era incapaz de alcanzarte antes de que te estamparas contra el suelo? Mirase donde mirase todo me decía que no estaba bien. Cada dia que pasaba me hundía más en la miseria porque era incapaz de dejar de pensar en tí, en cómo habías desaparecido. Yo tenía fe en tí y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso... pero me pediste que te viera morir... sin importarte lo que eso haría conmigo -sonrió sin alegría levantando las manos-. Como siempre me dejaste al margen de tus planes.

-No debias estar allí. Debias estar con la señora Hudson, o de camino, pero no allí. Te hubiese llamado, si, pero no esperaba que me vieras saltar. Hasta yo sé que eso era cruel.

-Para empezar no debiste deshacerte de mí.

-¡Moriarty me quería muerto! -gritó-. ¡No lo ví venir hasta que fué demasiado tarde! Pensábamos que se conformaría con destruir mi reputación y hacer que acabara en la cárcel. Destruir todo a mi alrededor y dejar que todos pensaran que era un fraude, dejarme a un lado hasta que se aburriese de nuevo. Pero no, me quería muerto, y su hubieses estado conmigo ninguno de los dos hubiese salido con vida, y no estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio. -tembló apartando la vista de John, apretando las manos que ahora temblaban-. El plan era dejar que me hiciese caer en desgracia, dejar que Mycroft arreglase mi entrrada en una de las prisiones que están bajo su control, pasado un tiempo arreglariamos un accidente y seria fácil hacerme salir rumbo a una hospital con pronostico de coma y aislamiento en un ala cerrada para que nadie esperase verme durante un tiempo. Es Fácil falsificar la documentración y tener médicos dispuestos a cambiar el nombre de un paciente en estado vegetativo. Después solo era cuestón de viajar al continente con nueva identidad, donde te reunirias conmigo... pero no pudo ser. Hubo que improvisar, tuvimos que cambiarlo todo en pocas horas y arreglar el salto. No habia garantías de que saliese bien... pero una vez que todos me creyeron muerto pude ser invisible.

-Una palabra hubiese bastado...

-¿Una palabra hubiese bastado? -Sherlock volvió a mirarlo, los ojos brillantes y los labios apretados-, no sabes fingir las emociones John, no podrías haber sentido mi muerte si no la creías, y eso te ponía en peligro. Con o sin la ayuda de Mycroft hubiese saltado. Decirte una palabra, darte una esperanza y estarías muerto. Cuando supe que estábais bajo vigilancia aún despues de la muerte de Moriarty no pude hacer otra cosa que irme solo. ¿Crees que es lo que quería? -John apretó los labios cerrando los puños-. Estve en Londres un mes antes de salir hacia el continente, te ví... cada dia, hasta que te fuiste de aquí. No te llevaste nada... así que asumí que querías olvidarme.

-Tan solo quería dejar de sentirme culpable y vacío, me habría volado la cabeza si seguía aquí...


	5. Chapter 5

Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. No queda mucho para el final. Está sin betear. Por favor perdonad las faltas de ortografía.

 **Mary**

 _-Tan solo quería dejar de sentirme culpable y vacío, me habría volado la cabeza si seguía aquí..._

 **-** Tú no hubieses hecho esa tontería -dijo Sherlock, sin apartar los ojos de su amigo, sin estar completamente convencido de lo que estaba diciendo-, el capitán John Hamish Watson valora demasiado la vida como para quitársela, aún más cuando sabe lo que queda atrás. No hubieses hecho eso a Lestrade, ni Mrs. Hudson, ni a Harry... tú eres mejor que yo.

John cerró los ojos, y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. No pareció darse cuenta ya que no hizo intento de linpiarlas, sólo tomó aire y se perdió en el recuerdo.

-Una de las incursiones que hicimos en Afganistán, cuando llevaba alli menos de siete meses, se convirtió en un desastre. De los veintidós que salimos a un reconocimiento rutinario regrasamos trece. Atendí a cuatro chicos de los que sólo uno sobrevivió... De regreso a la base no sé como acabé borracho con uno de los soldados, llorando y maldiciendo al ejército, al pais y a mi estupidez por haberme alistado. Recuerdo el sabor y el tacto frío del cañón de mi pistola en la boca, me latía tan fuerte el corazón que pensé que si no tenia valor para apretar el gatillo acabaría por morir de un infarto... -se rió sin ganas abiendo los ojos y limpiandose las lágrimas-, me dieron arcadas y acabé vomitando y asustado por lo que casi acababa de hacer. En ese momento no habia pensado en nadie, ni familia, ni amigos, sólo en que no quería volver a ver como mis compañeros, mis amigos, morían sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. No quería volver a ver como la mirada de un muchacho se apagaba mientras yo intentaba retener su vida...

-John...

-Dejé de hacer amigos y asumí que sólo eran compañeros que podrían desaparecer de un dia a otro. Cumplía con mi deber y dejé de implicarme, lo que me hizo me jor soldado, sólo los heridos merecían mi preocupación, sólo a quienes podía ayudar. No podía crear lazos allí... Así que me quedé solo, y cuando me hirieron y me mandaron a casa no tenía a quién acercarme, hasta que te conocí. Y me permití ser de nuevo una persona real.

-John...

-Y cuando estaba conforme con mi vida, cuando creía que tenia algo bueno, tú... mi amigo... mi mejor amigo, al que quería por encima de todo y a quien intenté ayudar cuando me dejaba, a quien confiaba mi vida y por quien hubiese dado todo... tú... me dejaste creer que estabas muerto y dejaste que me hundiera.

Sherlock saltó de su sillón arrodillandose ante John y agarrando sus manos, mirando como las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-¡Lo siento! -buscó sus ojos con desesperación- sé que por muchas veces que te pida que me perdones no serán suficientes... ¡John... por favor! -apretó aún mas sus manos-.

-Vale, vale -dijo vacilante soltandose de las manos de Sherlock y poniendose en pie como si saliese de un mal sueño-, lo siento... no quería... -se limpió la cara dándole la espalda a su amigo-. Mierda, eso ha estado fuera de lugar, lo siento Sherlock... yo... necesito un poco de aire...

-¡Si! -aún aturdido el detective se puso en pié trás él-. Vé... estaré bien...

-Dame un minuto ¿quieres? -musitó John dirigiendose al baño sin mirarlo, dejandolo en medio de la sala con las últimas palabras de John aún en la mente.

Apenas habian pasado diez minutos cuando el médico regresó. Se habia serenado y refrescado, aunque los ojos enrojecidos desmentían la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo?

Asintiendo, Sherlock se limitó a seguir a John que ya salia cogiendo su chaqueta como si necesitase desesperadamente salir a la calle, mientras él cerraba su abrigo y la bufanda mientras bajaba la escalera. Caminaron en silenco hacia Regent's Park, donde consiguieron un par de cafés para llevar frente a la universidad, sentandose en uno de los bancos frente al lago. Eran pocas personas las que paseaban por alli, y aunque Sherlock hubiese hecho comentarios sobre más de una se limitó a guardar silencio, dando espacio a su amigo mientras le lanzaba miradas de reojo. Por fin John le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Perdóname lo de antes Sherlock, creía que ese recuerdo ya no estaba ahí. Hace demasiado tiempo y nunca he pensado demasiado en ello. Estaba fuera de lugar y tú no tienes culpa.

-Nunca comentaste nada.

-Nadie lo sabe, excepto Sholto. Fué él quien me encontró y me dió la charla, poniendo un ojo sobre mi desde ese dia -intentó reirse pero solo consiguió un sonido hueco-. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé de alistarme, aunque sí viví cosas para las que no estaba preparado.

-Nadie está preparado para una guerra, John. Tú has conservado tu humanidad y la gente que te conoce se da cuenta de ello. En esencia eres un hombre bueno.

-No fuí ni bueno ni humano contigo en la morgue de Calverston, si no me hubiesen sujetado te habría hecho daño de verdad. -una vez más la culpa se hizo un hueco entre ellos- ¿Por qué lo permitiste? Te he visto defenderte en peores situaciones y no hiciste nada, simplemente dejaste que me ensañara contigo.

-Estabas enfadado -dijo encogiendose de hombros-, tenias que desahogarte, y yo estaba colocado -sonrió con esa mueca falsa que no engañaba a nadie-. Y me has fisurado tres costillas y lo del ojo, y el pómulo... me hiciste daño -volvió a mirarlo con seriedad-. Me lo merecía John.

-Nadie merece la ira de otra persona, y menos si es un amigo. Yo estaba... dolido, pero no contigo.

-Lo sé, John. -tomaron el café en silencio, hasta que los ojos de John siguieron a una pareja que paso riendo ante ellos tomados de la mano, trayendo la tristeza a los ojos del médico-.

-Cuéntame que viste en Mary, no lo que supimos después, sino lo que viste al conocerla. -dijo volviendose a su amigo, que frunció el ceño-. El dia que regresaste, ella me dijo que le caías bien, a pesar del penoso espectáculo que dimos. No hiciste ningún comentario hiriente hacia ella y sé que la observaste. Daba la impresión de estar más que contenta de que estubieses de vuelta.

-Ese día mi prioridad era hacerte saber que habia vuelto... y que te echaba de menos. Al ver a Mary lo primero que ví en ella fué que era la adeacuada para tí. -John alzó las cejas con asombro y una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a tirar de sus labios-. Era compleja, con decenas de posibilidades, dulce, comprensiva, sarcástica, no peligrosa pero sí intrigante... en cierto modo me recordó a la impresión que me llevé de tí el dia que nos conocimos, pero tu eras un libro abierto para mí y ella una enciclopedia. Había demasiada información, pero al ver como reaccinó me despreocupé por el momento.

-Si, -dijo John y volvió a fruncir el ceño- . Esa debió ser la pista para empezar a sospechar que era más de lo que decía, nadie acepta de tan buena gana que se pueda volver de la tumba.

-¿Nunca dudaste de que estubiese realmente muerto? ¿No hubo algo que te hiciera pensar en que todo era un gran plan?

-No, nunca imaginé que fuese una gran mentira. -Sherlock apretó los labios al notar como su amigo habia cambiado de plan a mentira al referirse a lo ocurrido-. Y menos cuando tu hermano hacía lo imposible por evitar que mi arma estuviese cargada cerca de mi, además de sugerir a Lestrade que me llamase cada pocos dias para controlarme. Entraron tres veces en mi apartamento las primeras semanas. El arma aparecia descargada y la munición desaparecía. Sabía que era Mycroft, pero por nada del mundo me iba a acercar a él, estaba seguro que si lo tenia delante lo hubiese matado a golpes. Después de unos meses de la nada apareció una oferta de trabajo en una clínica con un sueldo más que aceptable, y aunque sabía de donde venía la acepté. Misteriosamente mi cuenta nunca se quedaba en rojo, aunque estaba al límite. pero no rechazaban pagos o compras con la tarjeta. No tenia sentido seguir ocultandome de él, no sé, me dió la impresión de que realmente se preocupaba... creía que era por la culpa de haberle dado a Moriarty información sobre tí.

"Fué alli, en esa clínica donde conocí a Mary... En un principio solo coincidíamos a la hora de comer, en silencio y cada uno sumidos en nuestros asuntos. El día del aniversario de tu... -se interrumpió y Sherlock se dió cuenta de que hacía un esfuerzo por buscar otra forma de decirlo-, cuando te fuiste, debí llegar con un aspecto horrible porque nada más verme se acercó a preguntar si me encontraba bien, que qué habia pasado y me obligó a tomar un café antes de comenzar mi turno. Incluso quería que me fuese a casa. Un par de semanas después nos sentábamos juntos a comer y hablar. Era fácil hablar con ella, divertida y siempre con una sonrisa, no se molestaba por que tu nombre saliese cada poco. Parecía comprender que necesitaba hablar de la vida que habia dejado atrás antes de comenzar algo. Al mes estábamos saliendo en serio y comencé a ver las cosas con más optimismo y a pensar que quizá habia cambiado mi suerte -apretó el vaso vacío que aún conservaba en las manos-. Habia algo en ella que no sabia como explicar en ese momento que me atraía... quizá el que fuese una asesina al servicio de cualquier gobierno que le pagase.

-Eso no es justo John, y lo sabes.

-No llegué a perdonarle la mentira, como tampoco le perdoné que te disparase. Casi te mata. De hecho estuviste muerto un minuto, esa vez de verdad

Sherlock frunció una vez más el ceño, en su mente tenía un vago recuerdo de la razón por la que se habia aferrado a la vida en la voz de Moriarty diciendole que John estaba en peligro al quedar solo junto a Mary.

-Mary era extraordinaria, John. Irene es enigmatica y tiene algo que representa un desafío por como es capaz de adueñarse de los deseos de otra persona y sacar provecho de ello, pero Mary... era mejor, más rápida, más lista...

-Si, me dí cuenta de que preferias que te acompañase ella.

-No seas idiota -le dijo con algo de enfado-, ¿no era eso lo que tú querías? ¿que se sintiese parte de lo que hacíamos? Cuando te casaste pasó un mes antes de que volviesemos a estar en un caso.

-No me llamaste antes.

-Tampoco tú te acercaste a mí.

-¡Dios Sherlock! Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada. Pensaba que te asustaba acercarte a nosotros por lo de Rosie.

Las manos de Sherlock hacia rato que temblaban ligeramente, la abstinencia se dejaba ver y John, a pesar de estar atento a las señales no sabía si la mente de su amigo seguia clara. Guardó silencio, pensando en volver a la calle Baker e intentar que Sherlock comiese algo. La voz de su amigo fué un poco más baja de lo habirual, como si lo que decía fuese más para sí mismo.

-Tú eres mi conductor de luz. El caos de mi cabeza se ralentiza cuando estás, me anclas al mundo... lo que dices, lo que haces cuando estamos en algún caso, despeja las piezas inútiles y hace que todo lo demás encaje. El mundo es oscuro y lleno de voces sin tí...


	6. Chapter 6

**Sherlock**

 _-Tú eres mi conductor de luz. El caos de mi cabeza se ralentiza cuando estás, me anclas al mundo... lo que dices, lo que haces cuando estamos en algún caso, despeja las piezas inútiles y hace que todo lo demás encaje. El mundo es oscuro y lleno de voces sin tí..._

-¡Sherlock... -fué apenas un susurro apenas audible de parte de John que hizo al detective esbozar una sonrisa hueca apretando las manos.

-Cuando me pediste que fuese tu padrino de boda dijiste que querias a tu lado a las dos personas que más querías en este mundo... La ironía es que tambien eran las que más te querían.

-Aún sigo queriendo a esas dos personas.

-Mary te amaba, y estaba dispuesta a matar por tí, por eso me pidió que te salvara, porque ella sabía que yo haría cualquier cosa por tí, sabía que volvería al infierno... -un lágrima solitaria resbaló por la pálida mejilla de Sherlock. Se giró para encarar a su amigo, atrapando la mirada confusa de John-. Maté a dieciseis personas durante esos dos años que tanto te empeñasen conocer. Ninguna de ellas hacía nada bueno en este mundo, pero tampoco yo era quien debia decidir sobre su existencia. No recuerdo sus caras, ni cómo lo hice, borraba todo de mi mente para poder seguir adelante en la búsqueda de la gente de Moriarty, para no cometer ningún error revelando detalles de lo que no debia saber, pero Mycroft tiene cada dato que le hice llegar para que nada se olvide, nombres, delitos, familia, como murieron... Gracias a lo que descubrí posiblemente hayan muerto muchos más.

"Tuve siete identidades, una de ellas un sicario francés, y llevé a cabo dos trabajos antes de hacer caer a quienes me contrataron y desaparecer. He distribuido y consumido drogas en Budapest durante tres meses, he vivido en la calle de distintas ciudades más de seis meses, he... intercambiado... favores sexuales por información... he torturado a hombres y mujeres... y me han interrogado más de una vez, y siempre resistí. Y lo hacía porque tenía que volver... tenía que dejar de estar muerto, por tí... -apartó la vista como si la incredulidad de su amigo le quemase-. Hay cosas que he hecho que ni mi hermano sabe, y no quiero que las sepa...

-Sherlock no sabía...

-Nadie sabe, John. Cuando creía que estaba al límite me encerraba en mi palacio mental racionalizando las razones por las que estaba perdiendo la cordura, y calmaba los horrores recordando la vida que habia teniado contigo, repasaba las partituras que habia compuesto y tocado, a los dias en que Lestrade confiaba en mí, en el olor de las galletas de la señora Husdson... -ambos sonrieron ante ese recuerdo-. Tenía una vida a la que regresar...

-Y cuando refresaste todo estaba patas arriba -terminó John casi conteniendo el aliento.

-Y cuando regresé me di cuenta de que no soy el centro del mundo y que las personas siguen con sus vidas. Una lección que tarde o temprano aprendería.

-Si hubese sbido que estabas vivo las cosas hubiesen sido distintas.

-Fueron muchas veces las que escapé por los pelos, Mycroft me rescató en un par de ocasiones. Por favor no se lo digas, él cree que no lo sé, y por nada del mundo quiero verme obligado a agradecérselo. Si te hubiese hecho llegar algún mensaje o alguna señal de que estaba vivo y algo salía mal puede que no te hubieses creido que muriese por segunda vez si no estabas presente para tomarme el pulso.

-Te hubiese hecho una autopsia completa, con el pulso ya me engañaste una vez.

Esta vez la risa entre los dos fué más abierta y relajada.

-Vamos a casa Sherlock, tienes que comer.

Se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en silencio en dirección a Baker street, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus propios pensamientos, John intentando asimilar que Sherlock habia matado y torturado a alguien. No le agradaba saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a comprender algo de la actitud oscura que su amigo habia mostrado en ciertas ocasiones tras su vuelta.

-No creo haberme convertido en el psicopata que vaticinaba Donovan -como siempre la mente de Sherlock era capaz de seguir la de su amigo-, admito que hay veces en las que me pasan imágenes por la cabeza de lo que podría hacerle a cierto tipo de criminal, pero hasta ahora he podido controlar los impulsos, todos. -puso énfasis en la última palabra para que quedase claro a que se refería-.

-¿Por qué disparaste a Magnusen?

Tardó unos minutos en responder, tanto que John creía que no lo haría.

-No fué porque te metió en una hoguera de la que casi no sales, ni por amenazar a mi hermano y a tu mujer, tampoco por haberme amezado a mí y a toda persona con un minimo de poder de este pais. Orinó en mi chimenea, nos faltó al respeto y me robó la última aceituna de mis macarrones, pero no fué por nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Caminaban despacio, por lo que Sherlock pudo mirar directamente a los ojos de su amigo son seriedad.

-Amenazó a mi familia, a quienes yo escogí para proteger, y eso no podía dejarlo estar.

Eran más de la una cuando su casera los recibió regañándoles por haberse marchado sin avisar. Arriba les habia dejado una bandeja con el almuerzo que esparaba acabasen por completo antes de que ella volviese a subir para compartir con ellos el te y un trozo de bizcocho que habia reservado para ellos. Ambos subieron dandoles las gracias, aunque apenas pisaron el piso Sherlock desapareció en el baño por más de quince minutos. Tras la puesta John lo escucho vomitar y maldecir, aunque despues de que corriese el agua del lavabo unos minutos pareció asentarse la calma, aún así Jonh oía algunos murmullos quedos de su amigo. Cuando creyó que le habia dado tiempo suficiente llamó a la puerta.

-Sherlock, ¿estas bien? -No hubo respuesta y volvió a llamar-, si no me abres entraré aunque tenga que tirar la puerta -. Una vez más silencio. El pestillo no estaba echado por lo que John pudo entrar en el baño sin problema, encontrando a su amigo sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared con los ojos cerrados y la respiración apenas calmada. Había rastros de lágrimas en el rostro del detective. Con cuidado John puso una mano sobre su hombro -¿estas bien?

Sherlock asintió, abriendo los ojos.

-Voy a necesitar algo para el dolor.

-¿Has vomitado?

Asintió, se llevó la mano a las costillas.

-Intento relajarme, pero el dolor no se va.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó al salón, quitrándole la chaqueta.

-Deja que vea como está el vendaje -Sherlock apartó los ojos- ¿no tienes un vendaje de compresión?

-Me lo quité, ¿sabes lo dificil que es respirar con eso?

-No se por qué me sorprendo. Quítate la camisa voy a por la venda. -Cuando John volvió de la habitación su amigo aún seguia con la camisa-. Por favor Sherlock, tienes que ponertelo, despues tomarás un par de nalgésicos, y si quieres despues de comer puedes descansar.

Con reticencia Sherlock se desabdrochó la camisa, dejando al descubierto el torso, donde grandes moretones que se iban poniendo amarillos por el borde dejaban constancia de donde habia sido golpeado hacia unos dias, sin apartar los ojos de su amigo vió como la culpa, la verguenza y el enojo iban pasando por sus ojos, hasta que la trizteza se quedó allí, mirandolo en silencio. Sin una sola palabra John ajustó el vendaje comprobamdo que no le impiede moverse, al pasar las manos por la espalda detubo sus dedos, levantando los ojos a Sherlock que seguía mirandolo.

-Date la vuelta -pidió, y Sherlock obedeció. Hasta ese momento John, desde que su amigo habia vuelto de la muerte, no habia visto su piel. Al dejar de compartir piso ya no era común verlo pasearse a medio vestir, y las pequeñas heridas que habia podido atenderle siempre eran en el rostro o las manos. -Quítate la camisa.

-No creo que quieras verlo.

-Quítatela Sherlock -susurró. Y el detective la dejó caer, dejando que su amigo viese la parte de la espalda que no estaba cubierta por el vendaje. Habia cortes, pequeñas heridas mal cicatrizadas, lugares donde faltaba algún trozo de piel, quemaduras... Con los dedos temblorosos John rozó una de las señales...

-Navaja -susurró Sherlock. Los dedos de john pasaron a una quemadura -encededor de coche...-la siguiente – un cutter, un yonqui que no quería pagar... -durante un par de minutos Sherlock fué rmumurando qué arma u objeto habia causado las marcas, hasta que las nauseas hicieron mella en John, deteniendo el recorrido por sus heridas ya sanadas.

-Dios Sherlock...

-Te dije..que no querías saber...

Con cuidado John volvió a colocarle la camisa, como si el simple roce de la tela pudiese abrir las viejas heridas.

-Están sanadas, y están olvidadas John. Ninguna de ellas tiene importancia porque cumplieron su objetivo, volver a casa.

Aún en la espalda de Sherlosck, John cerró las manos en los brazos de su amigo, apoyando la frente contra la espalda, guardando silencio mientras controlaba su respiración e intentaba contener la rabia que sentía por él mismo, por su ceguera ante lo que su amigo habia pasado, por su egoismo al no pensar en cuanto había sufrido... en todo lo que habia sacrificado por las personas a las que habia decidido proteger por encima de sí mismo. Su autocompasión sólo le dejaba quejarse de lo que había sufrido, sin pensar en ningún momento en que Sherlock, sociopata antosocial y superdotado engreido sin sentimientos, había pasado esos dos años solo, lejos de sus amigos, de su familia, de la protección de Mycroft, de él...

-Todo está borrado John. Queda el inventario de qué y donde, pero no conservo el recuerdo físico o emocional.

-Pero durante un tiempo sí dolió.

-No voy a insultarte negandolo, ni te voy a decir que sólo necesité un intento, fueron más de los que yo mismo habia esperado para lograr desterrarlo todo, pero era parte del trabajo que tocaba hacer. -Una de las manos de Sherlock cubrió la de John con un torpe apretón. -no reponderé más preguntas sobre esto.

-¡Sí! Claro -John lo soltó- voy a calentar.. tenemos que comer -se alejó hasta la cocina, donde se sujetò un instante a la mesa, apretando los ojos, negándose a llevarse las manos a la cara, consciente de que Sherlock lo estaba observando. Aún no podia respirar sin sentir la opresión en el pecho y no queria volver a perder los papeles. Lo que no sabía era que la negativa de Sherlock a responder era porque sabía cuandto afectaría a John contarle todo lo que habia pasado en Europa, él mismo se veía asaltado en ocasiones por visiones o recuerdos que lo hundían en sensaciones de dolor y oscuridad. No compartiría eso con John, él ya habia tenido suficiente de eso.


	7. Chapter 7

**John**

Shelock habia desistido de juguetear con la comida hacía un rato, John en cambio miraba su plato como si el el fondo estuviese la cosa más interesante del mundo, sumido en unos pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con la comida. John no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba descubriendo de su amigo, al que creía conocer. En su mente el Sherlock que habia desaparecido de su vida años atrás era brillante e insoportable al mismo tiempo, pero él habia descubierto una faceta que lo había hecho entrañable a sus ojos. Ahora, tras semanas sumido en la vorágine autodestructiva de las drogas, el hombre que veía surguir parecía estar perdiendo su coraza, mostraba heridas, y él no sabía como comportarse con ese Sherlock.

Con un profundo suspiro John alzó los ojos hasta los de su amigo, amagando una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho el dia de hoy, no tenía derecho a despojarte así de tus secretos.

-No son secretos John. -contestó, devolviendole una sonrisa que sí se reflejó en su mirada-. Simplemente no era relevante.

-Quizá no, pero para mí es importante saber como estas, como te sientes...

-Y para mí es importante que vuelvas a confiar en mí -la voz del detective no habia sido tan segura como siempre-, si eso significa que te dé repuestas lo haré. No solo hoy, cuando necesites saber y yo vuelva a ser el engreido de siempre házmelo saber, no quiero volver a cometer el error de alejarte.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -la sonrisa franca subió a los labios de John-, acabas de admitir que te has equivocado -le puso una mano en la frente que Sherlock apartó con fastidio, relajandose la tensión entre ellos-.

-Nunca he dicho que sea infalible, pero si comparamos mis conclusiones acertadas con las de todo el personal de Yard aún tengo ventaja.

-No seas idiota, los tratas como si estuvieran a tu servicio, el pobre Greg tiene que ir calmando los animos que vas solventando cada vez que haces de las tuyas.

-Mi hermano es quién se encarga de eso ¿quien es Greg?

-¡Lestrade!

-Ah, cierto...

-¡Sherlock por Dios! ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces? ¿Como es posible que sigas sin llanarlo por su nombre?

-Es irrelevante.

Se echaron a reir y John acabó por apartar el plato, cuando la señora Hudson subiese con el te y el prometido bizcocho quizá serian capaces de comer algo.

-¿que tienes rondando por la cabeza John? -preguntó Sherlock, consciente de que las revelaciones hechas a su amigo iban encajando casi a la fuerza en su mente, pero algunas piezas simplemente no sabia como ubicarlas-.

-Janine

-¿Janine? -John asintió- ¿que tiene que ver con esto?

-Siempre he tenido... curiosidad por saber que tipo de relación tuviste con ella-. Ahora sé que no eres virgen.

-Nunca he dicho que lo fuera. La suposición de mi hermano y la de Moriarty estaban basadas en que no he tenido relaciones duraderas o no con otras personas de carcter intimo.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy humano John. Mi cuerpo es transporte si, pero este transporte sufre cambios físicos y químicos a los largo de su desarrollo. Como todo adolescente mi cuerpo de forma vergonzosa se manifestó, así que estudié mis propias reacciones y experimenté. Me pareció una experiencia bastante asquerosa y que no me proporcionaba nada más que una descarga química que embotaba mi mente, decidí que no era algo que quisiera estorbando, así que ignoré las demandas de mi cuerpo de ese tipo. Al cabo de un tiempo casi habian desaparecido, sólo cuando era evidente que o le daba a mi transporte lo que pedía o interfería en mi trabajo, hacía el esfuerzo de libarar esa carga química,.

-Por Dios, dicho así suena... mecánico.

-Así es, como un mantenimiento para que ciertos niveles estén siempre dentro de lo razonable. Cuando experimenté con las drogas la cosa cambió un poco, la necesidad de acción constante y ese zumbido de mi cerebro muriendose por no ser estimulaso se relajaba hasta darme una sensación de silencio, por lo que se convirtió en una necesidad. -Esta vez Sherlock desvió los ojos durante unos segundos-. Hasta que Mycroft se dió cuenta de qué hacía cuando faltaba a las clases pasaron unos meses, a pesar de que tenía mi propio dinero éste se acabó así que conseguía dinero haciendo algunos trabajos. La mayoría a estudiantes, trabajos para clase, pero no era suficiente. Había una cafetería cerca de donde estaba mi proveedor, habia descubierto que alguno de sus clientes esperaban alli a chicos que harían cualquier cosa por una libras para una dosis... -John habia ido palideciendo a medida que hablaba-. Acepté a los que parecían mas sanos, y nunca más que una felación.

-Dios Sherlock... -susurró

-Al menos de eso Mycroft no se enteró... hasta ahora -levantó los ojos hacia la estantería -¿verdad querido hermano? -John visualizó en su mente el shock que Mycroft recibiría a ver y escuchar aquello. No se le ha bia psado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que la vigilancia del hermano mayor estaría sobre Sherlock con más ahinco que antes y que todo lo que ocurriese en el apartamento llegaría a los oídos de Mycroft.-. La primera vez que pasé por desintoxicación decidí probar el sexo con otras personas, por si el gran misterio sustituiría de alguna manera mi adicción. La primera vez fue con una chica de clase que me habia persguido todo el curso. Fué decepcionante, al menos el resultado, aunque pude catalogar muchas reacciones a según qué acción sobre otra persona. A la vista de eso probé con un chico, con el mismo resultado, no era lo mio. Las relaciones exigían interactuar a un nivel que no era cómodo para mí, socializar... El contacto físico es apenas soportable, y cuando añades fluidos es desagradable. Conozco la mecánica y todo lo que puede aprenderse para dejar a una persona sexualmente satisfecha -la sonrisa falsa apareció en toda la cara-, conocimientos que fueron muy útiles en Europa.

-Me queda claro que no eres virgen, pero ¿y Janine?

-¡Vamos John, tú eres el experimentado en mujeres! Janine aparte de sexo quería una historia de amor. El error humano. Sherlock Holmes, el antisocial, el hombre que no quería relacionarse... La dejé acercarse, que pensara que ella me estaba convirtiendo en el novio ideal, atento, cariñoso, detallista... fué todo de manual. Besos, caricias, la atención dedicada a ella exclusivamente, se sentía adorada, y satisfecha he de decir.

-No seas engreido.

-¡tú la viste! -ambos rieron de buena gana-, la traté bien, no tuvimos sexo salvaje como contó, en realidad no tuvimos sexo conjunto, pero creo que guarda un buen recuerdo de mis habilides.

-La utilizaste.

-Y ella sacó un cuantioso beneficio.

-De todas formas me pereció ruín. -Después de un minuto John pareció pensarlo y volvió a la seriedad-. En serio Sherlock, eso de que el contacto físico no te guste puedo enterderlo, pero la intimidad... ¿nunca has conocido a nadie con quien realmente hubieses estado cómodo? Creía que Irene Adler sí habia llegado un poco más allá.

-Lo de "la mujer" es un proceso químico. Tu hablas de "la persona adecuada" , la que implica sentimiento -dijo clavando la mirada en su amigo.

-Si, hablo de la persona adecuada, de esa por la que harías aquello que jamás pensaste. ¿no has conocido a nadie que te hubiese hecho arriesgarte a cometer ese error humano?

John advirtió como se tensaban los musculos de la mandibula de Sherlok, sin apartar la mirada que parecía querer atravesarlo.

-Si, lo conocí.

-¿y qué pasó?

-Me tiré delante suyo desde el tejado de Bart's y le hice creer que estuve dos años muerto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mycroft**

 _-Me tiré delante suyo desde el tejado de Bart's y le hice creer que estuve dos años muerto._

John se echó hacia atrás en la silla, como si hubiese recibido un golpe físico. La mirada de Sherlock parecía atravesarlo en ese momento, esperando la explosión o la huida de John.

-¿Chicos? -la voz de la señora Hudson llegó desde el final de las escaleras. John reaccionó al fin levantandose con rapidez, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aire.

-¡Chicos haced sitio, llevo el té!

-¡Magnifico señora Hudson! -contestó Sherlock con fastidio-, tan oportuna como siempre. -dirigió la mirada a su amigo que se movía nervioso de un lado a otro de la sala. Al menos seguía allí, quizá la señora Hudson le el tiempo suficiente para reordenar sus pensamientos y darle la oportunidad de aclararle a su amigo que aquello era algo ya viejo entre ellos-. John, deja de pensar.

-¿Que deje de pensar?

-Si, deja de pensar. Dedicar tiempo y energia a esto es innecesario. Como te dije el tiempo pasó y la vida siguió adelante.

-¡Y una mierda Sherlock! -gritó- ¡No vas a hacerme esto! ¡No otra vez!

Sherlock frunció el ceño confundido, no era esa la respuesta que habia esperado. La señora Hudson apareció en la puerta de la sala con la bandeja, ajena como siempre a la tensión en el ambiente. John se apresuró a acercarse a ayudarla, lanzando una mirada al detective llena de rabia.

-Hablaremos de esto fuera de aquí -advirtió obligándose a moderar el tono-, y ni se te ocurra pensar en ignorarlo.

-¿Vais a salir otra vez? -preguntó la mujer ocupando el sillón de John y aceptando la taza que este le ofrecía.

-Si señora Hudson, -contestó dulcifivando el tono-, vamos a recoger a Rossie, la traeré para que pueda verla, si usted quiere.

-¡Oh querido, claro! Pobrecita, ahora necesita mucho cariño de todos. Espero que seas bueno con ella Sherlock, es una niña adorable y tu eres su padrino... -la señora Hudson siguió hablando de Rossie mientras los dos hombres ofrecían respuestas cortas o sonrisas vacías. Sherlock observaba a John, intentando descifrar la expresión contenida de su amigo, que se negaba a devolverle la mirada.

-Se está haciendo tarde -cortó John al fin, levantandose apenas diez minutos después y dejando a la pobre mujer a mitad de una frase-. Sherlock vamos.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?

-Claro que sí, va a ser un paseo de lo más interesante.

John vió cono la cámara del final de la calle giraba hasta enfocarlos cuando pusieron un pié fuera de Baker Street.

-Al parecer tu hermano ya ha sido informado de nuestra conversación -dijo con el mismo tono enojado-.

-No le gustan las sopresas y hoy ya lleva algunas. Temo por la pastelería que se cruce en su camino, siempre calla la conciencia atiborrandose...

-A pesar de que tu hermano sea un grano en el culo peor que tú sabes que eso no es justo. -Comenzaron a caminar conscientes de que eran vigilados, lo que no contribuía mucho a aplacar el humor de John. -Ahora vas a explicarme eso que has dicho antes de que nos interrumpieran.

-No creo haber dicho nada que no hubieses intuido ya. -John enrojeció pero no contestó-. No saldrá nada bueno de eso John, hace mucho tiempo que tú desjaste claro hasta donde estabas dispuesto a llegar y yo acepté eso, todo lo demás es irrelevante.

John alzó la cebeza para mirarlo, además de la rabia de antes se habia instalado en su rostro algo parecido al miedo y la incertidumbre. Negó con la cabeza volviendo los ojos al frente para hablar, ese día las confesiones debían ir en ambas direcciones, y a decir verdad él mismo estaba descubriendo más sobre sí mismo que en meses de terapia.

-La primera visita que hice a mi terapeuta, trás tu... desaparición -se obligó a decir- sólo quería poder desahogarme con alguién. Estaba cansado de que intentaran consolarme, de la lástima y también de ver las mentiras en las portadas de los periódicos. Nadie parecía conocerte, nadie hablaba del Sherlock con el que yo habia compartido piso, el hombre extraordinario al que yo conocía, al amigo que yo quería y echaba de menos porque lo habia perdido. Ella sabía que había cosas que quería haber dicho antes, que había dejado escondidas dudas que en aquel momento era insoportable no poder contestarlas. Cada vez que tenia una sesión con ella insistía en que abriese mi corazón y dejase salir aquello que no me permitía aceptar tu muerte... y siempre la respuesta era no. No podía poner en palabras lo que yo mismo no sabía, no en aquel momento donde lo único que conseguiría con ello sería más dolor. Así que cerré esa puerta y enterré contigo cualquier duda, convenciendome una y otra vez que estuviste casado con tu trabajo hasta el final-. Se volvió a mirar a Sherlock, comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente conocía a ese hombre tanto como creía-. ¿Desde cuando?

Este dejó salir el aire, no hacia falta que concretase a qué se refería comenzando a hablar y evitando los ojos de John.

-El día que disparaste a través de una ventana para evitar que me tragase la maldita pastilla. Ahí admití que tener a alguien cerca podría no ser tan malo. Tiendo a ser bastante irracional a veces, la voz de la razón siempre ha sido Mycroft, y después Lestrade, pero ninguno de ellos me hacía sentir cómodo, no como tú. Ya te he dicho que para mí es muy fácil hablar contigo. Incluso discutir contigo es más divertido, me recolocas.

-Nunca hemos sido muy habladores tú y yo. Han habido más silencios, deducciones, gritos y algunos ruegos para que comas, duermas, recojas tus experimentos que conversaciones de verdad. Mi sensación era la de que no necesitábamos hablar demasiado, yo te conocía y te soportaba y tu sabías todo con solo mirarme, así que supuse que estábamos cómodos y nada iba a cambiar.

-En eso te equivocas. He mantenido conversaciomes contigo bastante extensas, que tú no estuvieses o que fuese mientras estaba en mi placio mental es quizás lo más insignificante. El residuo de tí que quedaba en mi mente me contestaba con tu voz, tus gestos, tus caras..

-Vale, ahora puede ser que me estes austando si eres capaz de hablar con alguien que no está.

Sherlock lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo hablaba con el John que mi mente conserva, tu carácter, tus experiencias, tu sentido de la lealtad y la honestidad, hasta tu gusto por esos horribles jerseis. Las respuestas eran las que tú hubieses dado, y no es que seas previsible, es simplemente que te he observado casi desde el primer dia, sé como piensas, como reaccionas...como sonries o te enfadas...incluso como te engañas. Era como si siempre estivieses al borde de mi mente, pero no tenía alucinaciones-. El rostro de John enrojeció, él sí habia estado teniendo alucinaciones con su mujer fallecida hasta hacía veinticuatro horas, y aún no estaba seguro de que hubiesen desaparecido por completo. -Cuando empezó el juego con Moriarty me cuestionaste por no tener en cuenta las vidas de las personas que estaban siendo atadas a las bombas, te sentiste decepcionado cuando aquella anciana murió y eso desencadenó algo. No quería que pensases que era insensible, que realmente no me importaba la vida de las personas que estaban siendo utilizadas como peones. Intenté hacerte ver que el sentimiento nubla el raciocinio, que era más probable salvar al siguiente rehén si me centraba en el puzzle y no en la consecuencia del fallo. No me gustaba la sensación de que pudieses alejarte de mí por ser racional. Ese día, en la piscina fué la primera vez que recuerdo haber sentido miedo real por otra persona, pero aún no entendía el por qué.

-Yo tenia una bomba atada al cuerpo y nos estaban apuntando a la cabeza los esbirros de un loco maniático del crimen, tener miedo era lógico.

-Para mí no. -dijo cortante, como si el recuerdo no le agradase-. En Baskerville te dije que era capaz de alejarme de las emociones, sabes que es cierto, y aunque allí me descontrolé por culpa de una droga química, ese dia en la piscina fué la posibilidad de no poder sacarte de alli con vida lo que me aterró. Cuando es le día todo terminó el alivio que sentí fué abrumador, nunca antes una emoción como esa me habia descentrado tanto. A partir de ese momento me fué imposible dejarte fuera.

John suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-Siempre me has dejado fuera cuando se trata de tí Sherlock. Tu palacio mental, tus enfados... Tu aburrimiento me hacía salir a buscar aire porque acabarías pagándolo conmigo.

-¡Vamos John! A Lestrade lo dejo fuera, a Mycroft, a Molly. Me es fácil ignorarlos. Tú formas parte de todo desde que nos conocemos, como la señora Hudson. Cuando vivías en Baker era consciente de tu presencia aunque no estuviesemos en la misma habitación, aún en mi palacio mental sabía si estabas cerca. Mi hermano tiene razón cuando dice que el cariño es una desventaja, te distrae cuando se trata de trabajo como el que yo hago, las personas por las que te preocupas se convierten en debilidades que no se pueden eliminar y quedas expuesto.

-¿Así que los amigos son una debilidad?

-Por supuestio que sí -John se paró en seco al oirlo fijando los ojos en Sherlock que frunció el ceño desconcertado-.

-¿Y qué haces aquí conmigo?

-Me he rendido -dijo sin apartar la mirada-. He decidido que distanciarme de las emociones durante un caso puede ayudarme a ser mejor, pero una vez terminado puedo permitirme involucrarme con algunas personas, las que siempre han estado ahí.

-¿y los sentimientos?

-Mycroft es un buen maestro, me enseñó a ignorarlos, a no mostrarlos y a clasificarlos como el defecto químico que son del cerebro. Imagino que él ha conseguido eliminarlos, yo no. He aceptado que no quiero una vida en la que no pueda tenerte en ella. Eres mi mejor amigo, no el único ya que tengo un cuerpo voluntario de vigilancia permanente de personas que se han preocupado por mí y a los que les debo más de una disculpa. Me gustaría que fuese como antes, cuando vivíamos juntos, pero tú tienes otra vida y la mía es prestada, así que aceptaré el lugar que me des y no volveré a decepcinarte.

-¿y eso será suficiente para tí?

-Eso es suficiente. Tú no eres gay, yo estoy casado con mi trabajo -sonrió ante esto débilmente, como si diese una excusa insuficiente. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mirando a su acompañante solo de cuando en cuando-. Y tampoco soy gay, por si te interesa. Lo que antes he dicho es que la persona con la que hubiese llegado a tener una relación intima con total libertad y seguridad eras tú. En el continente alguna vez necesité algo de motivación con mis eventuales compañeros de cama, así que usaba mis recuerdos de personas que pudiesen "animarme", Irene, Molly, Donovan, un par de chicos de esas películas que tanto te gustan.. hasta recurrí a Lestrade y esa atracción que parece ejercer sobre hombres y mujeres. Al final la única motivación que tuvo éxito fué la tuya.

-¡Sherlock! -John se atragantó con su propia respiración, sonrojándose hasta la frente.

-He dicho motivación, no fantasear. No me imaginaba estar teniendo sexo contigo, no siempre, -dijo para mortificarlo- era la estabilidad y algo parecido a la calma emocional. Pensar en tí me centraba. Quizá fuera por el recordatorio de porqué estaba haciendo aquello o porque me habia acostumbrado a sentirme bien cuando estabas cerca, y no porque hayas consentido y aguantado mis caprichos o mi humor, o los conciertos a altas horas... simplemente eres John Watson, mi amigo, mi blogger, mi compañero de piso, la única persona ante la que bajo mis barreras. Moriría por tí de nuevo y me dejaría morir si te pierdo.

John guardó silencio, lo que hizo a Sherlock preguntarse si esta vez habia cruzado la linea que los distanciaría.

-Desde que te conocí -dijo al fin el médico, en un tono tan bajo que Sherlock tuvo que acercarse para no perder una sola palabra- la única constante de mi vida ha sido tu. Vivir contigo, dejar de tener novia porque vivia contigo, vivir a medias porque no estaba contigo.. Llegó un momento en que pensé que quizá los que decían que estábamos juntos tenian razón y era yo el único que no se habia enterado. Yo sí fantaseé con tener una relación más allá de la que teníamos, comenzaba a sentirme cómodo con la idea de intentar acercarme a tí, quizá no hubiese llegado a nada, pero había algo que quería explorar, señales que creía ver, pero eres tan idiota que escogiste ese momento para irte.

-El universo es perezoso, las casualidades no existen John. Yo reconocí la naturaleza de mi debilidad por tí después de dejarte, antes la habría ignorado.

-¿De verdad has fantaseado con nosotros teniendo... relaciones? -preguntó John, y habia una mirada de curiosidad que a Sherlosk no le pasó desapercibida-.

-Un par de veces, si, y he de confesarte que en mi fantasía quedabas realmente satisfecho..

-¡Y una mierda! -rió despejando un poco la tensión-, te tendría comiendo en mi mano después de un par de horas de tres continentes Watson.

-¿Me estás proponiendo algo doctor Watson? -Los ojos de Sherlock se apartaron de John y una máscara de fastidio descenció sobre él entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que es imposible tener una conversación sin interrupciones?

Ante ellos en la carretara se detuvo un auto negro de lunas tintadas, del que descendió un paraguas precedido por la figura de Mycroft con el gesto grave. A John le parecii ver una genuina preocupación en los ojos del mayor de los hermanos Holmes al fijar los ojos en su hermano.

-Sherlock.

-Mycroft.

-¿Te importaría subir al coche? Tenemos algo que aclarar, detalles que faltan en algunos informes que entregaste hace ya algún tiempo y una terapia que coordinar -Se apartó señalando en interior del vehículo.

-Ya tienes una panoramica. ¿Tan necesitado estás de los detalles?

-Sólo quiero calibrar hasta donde han podido llegar los daños, digamos, en tu apreciación de las relaciones interpersonales.

John dió un paso interponiendose entre ambos hermanos.

-Ahora no es el momento, Mycroft -dijo con voz firme, ganandose una mirada de sorpresa.

-Quizá para tí sea importante estrechar otra vez lazos con mi hermano para hacerte perdonar John, pero yo estoy preocupado por su estabilidad mental. Está en plena abstinencia, en pocas horas volverá a estar alterado, y eso unido a las experiencias traumáticas de las que acabo de tener noticia son un mezcla peligrosa para dejarlo que se recupere solo, Necesita ayuda.

-No la tuya -siseó John.

-Sherlock sé razonable, no quiero perjudicar al doctor Watson en su actual trance. Tiene mucho que ordenar en su vida para que te conviertas en una carga más para él. Tengo un equipo de los mejores psicólogos del pais..

John se volvió buscando los ojos de Sherlock, no era normal que guardase silencio delante de su hermano sin presentarle cara. Al mirarlo lo vió otra vez como el dia anterior, a medias perdido con la sombra del miedo, habian dicho mucho de lo que quizá quería haber guardado para sí mismo y la idea de alejarse de todos por algun tiempo no le parecía tan mala. Y esta vez gfué John quien tuvo miedo de que se alejase de nuevo.

-Yo me ocuparé de su rehabilitación -dijo dirigiendose a Mycroft en un tono que no admitía réplica. - No tendrás problema en conseguir que me reduzcan la jornada en la clínica.

-¿Vas a estar las veinticuatro horas con él?

-No, pero teine amigos que estarán cuando los necesite. No puedes encerrarlo, acabarás con él.

-Mi deber es cuidar de él -siseó Mycroft en el mismo tono

-¡No! Lo que necesita es que confíes en él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rossie**

 _-Mi deber es cuidar de él -siseó Mycroft en el mismo tono_

 _-¡No! Lo que necesita es que confies en él._

Mycroft se irguió en toda su estatura como si eso fuese suficiente para intimidar a John.

-Me está obligando a recordarle Doctor Watson que hay asuntos pendientes de los que aún no he pedido cuentas, como la agresión de mi hermano por su parte hace pocos dias o el intento de asesinato perpetrado por su difunta esposa.

-¡MYCROFT! -el grito de Sherlock cortó cualquier posible repuesta de John que habia apretado los puños y dejaba escapar el aire entre los dientes apretados. Sin saber como se habia movido tan rápido, Sherlock estaba junto a su hermano hablándole al oído con una máscara de desprecio y donde parecía escupir cada palabra mientras el rostro de Mycroft pasaba a estar pálido, ensombrecido un segundo después por la frustración y el rencor. Apenas un minuto después ambos hermanos se miraron con tal intensidad que John creyó que por fin pasarían a las manos.

-Mis... disculpas Doctor Watson -dijo Mycroft al fin, una vez que Sherlock retrocedía hasta colocarse junto a John. Parecía verse obligado a pronunciar las palabras, apartando al fin los ojos de su hermano e instalando una sonrisa falsa concentrando todo su disgusto en la mirada que dirigía a John-. Por favor olvide mis últimas palabras, han sido un desliz imperdonable que no volverá a repetirse. Mañana recibirá la documentación que le acredita como responsable de mi hermano durante su... recuperación. Le ruego que la firme lo antes posible para evitar malentendidos en las posibles complicaciones que surgirán. Supongo que se podrá llegar a un arreglo para que sus horarios laborales sean algo más reducidos durante este tiempo, y si lo desea puedo recomendarle en alguna guardería para que su hija no suponga ninguna distracción en este proceso.

-¡No menciones a mi hija! -dijo John conteniéndose a duras penas- Y ni se te ocurra hacer nada que la afecte a ella.

-Sólo intento ayudar a que esta insensatez en la que se quiere embarcar llegue a buen puerto.

-Ocúpate entonces de tus asuntos y déjame en paz.

Mycroft dirigió una ves más la vista hasta su hermano, reáceo a darse por vencido.

-¿Estas seguro de esto, hermano? -dijo al fin con una nota de exasperación-.

-Nunca he estado más seguro de nada... hermano -contestó Sherlock, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo-. Dale recuerdos a nuestra madre. Aquí hemos terminado John.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a los dos hombres aún frente a frente.

-Si cambias de opinión -comenzó Mycroft en un tono mucho más suave al dirigirse a John - o se hace demasiado difícil...

-Puede que creas que todo lo referente a Sherlock es responsabilidad tuya Mycroft, pero va siendo hora de que lo dejes asumir las consecuencias por si mismo. No es una máquina como tú, aprende de sus errores si alguien está ahí para apoyarlo y decirle la extraordinaria persona que es a pesar de todos sus defectos. Es una lástima que nadie sea capaz de hacer lo mismo por tí.

-Implicarse es un error.

-No Mycroft, el error es no darse cuenta de cuando te has quedado solo.

Y sin otra palabra siguió los pasos de Sherlock que no se había detenido. Ninguno de los dos volvió la cabeza para vez a Mycroft, que permanecía apoyado en el coche con la vista fija en la pareja que se alejaba.

Caminaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, hasta que John indicó el edificio donde debían entrar.

-Siento lo de Mycroft -dijo al fin el detective, tocando levemente el brazo de John para detenerlo y mirarlo de frente-, no tenía derecho a amenazarte de esa forma.

-No, él tiene razón. Las personas que más daño te han hecho fuimos Mary y yo. Él quiere protegerte, aunque esté equivocado en la forma de hacerlo. Es consciente de que estoy muy lejos de estar bien, que aún tengo que reordenar y componer mi vida de nuevo, y teme que vuelva a lastimarte.

-¿Y eso donde nos lleva? -había anhelo en la voz de Sherlock, pero John era muy consciente de lo que podría suceder si se precipitaba.

-Verás, por mucho que tú seas capaz de distanciarte de los impulsos y las emociones, tu cuerpo va a estar revuelto durante unas semanas hasta que pases lo peor de la abstinencia. Va a haber dias malos, con nauseas, depresión, dolor, vas a estar frustrado y seguramente me echarás la culpa de cualquier cosa que se te ocurra. Lestrade no te dará acceso a escenas del crimen hasta que estés limpio, por lo que tu cerebro, como sueles decir, se pudrirá sin trabajo. Habrá dias peores, y sabes cuales son porque ya has pasado por esto más de una vez... -los ojos de Sherlock no se apartaban de los John, mientras que sus labios pasaban por todas las muecas posibles-. Durante ese tiempo habrá momentos en los que no querrás verme, y lo entenderé, aunque no podrás echarme. Dirás cosas que nos harán daño, y te arrepentirás de todas ellas..

-¿Y que hay de tí? ¿de tus dias malos?

-Mis dias malos discutiré contigo, te obligaré a comer, te diré cosas horribles y me odiaré por echarte la culpa de todo aquello que no funciona en mi vida. Y en mis horribles estaré en silencio, echaré de menos a Mary, la veré mirarme con lástima y la oiré en cada rincón... -los ojos de John se enrojecieron, pero se negó a dejar salir una lágrima. - Pero estarán los dias buenos, y serán esos en los que tu y yo recogeremos nuestros pedazos e intentaremos volver a ser un detective consultor único en el mundo y un médico militar metido a blogger, sanando las heridas que nos hemos hecho a lo largo de los años, y quizá logremos perdonarnos para comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Darnos una segunda oportunidad?

-No, darnos una oportunidad porque nunca ninguno dimos un paso, sin esconder, sin negar, sin miedo... Pero no hasta que todo haya sanado Sherlock. Debemos dejar atrás nuestros fantasmas para que nada que comience esté condenado a fracasar.

-Entonces... ¿vamos a quedar como amigos?

-Me gusta más pensar que somos compañeros.

Sherlock apartó la vista, en parte aliviado en parte decepcionado, escuchando como John dejaba escapar el aire.

-Debo recomponer mi vida, conocer a mi hija de nuevo, aprender como vivir otra vez, pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-Yo no hago promesas John... ya no

John cogiò la mamo de Sherlock. Entre ellos el contacto físico era inusual, por lo que los ojos del detective se fijaron con extrañeza en sus dos manos juntas y después en los ojos de John, que lo miraba con determinación.

-Me vas a prometer que no vas a dejarme fuera nunca más. Si me necesitas me lo harás saber. Contestaré siempre que me llames Sherlock, contestaré todos tus mensajes, y estaré contigo cuando creas que ya no puedes soportar más el aburrimiento, pero si me apartas no sé si podré acercarme a tí lo suficiente. Sé que no eres buenos con eso de los sentimientos, y que quizá te arrepientas de casi todo lo que hemos hablado hoy..

-No.

-... pero serás tú quien dé el primer paso cuando creas que estás preparado.

Sherlock se echó a reir de forma genuina, apretando un poco el agarre en la mano de su amigo.

-¿Crees que voy a asustarme si lo das tú? -soltó la mano de John sin dejar de sonreir. Estaban más relajados que momentos antes, comenzando a caminar una vez más hasta el edifico. -Esta bien, te prometo que no te dejaré fuera, y tienes razón al decir que tenemos que aprender a vivir de nuevo. También me siento un poco perdido... pero exijo el mismo trato, no me dejarás fuera, aunque sea para enfadarte y pelear conmigo porque me comporto como un idiota engreído.

-Por mi esta bien. -contestó John.

-Vas a arrepentirte, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Ya te conozco demasiado bien para no saber donde me estoy metiendo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa pasó por el rostro de Sherlock.

-Ya que puedo llamarte cuando lo necesite, tal vez... te llame para mi próximo reajuste químico. Puede ser interesante...

-¡Y una mierda!

-¿Por qué no? El sexo telefónico es una buena forma de empezar a conocer las tendencias y las fantasías de otra persona, y no finjas que no tienes curiosidad.

John enrojeció hasta las orejas, acelerando el paso.

Rossie recibió a su padre con un grito de reconocimiento, echándole los brazos para reclamar que la cogiera. Después del intercambio de las actividades de dia y de presentar a Sherlock a la niñera, se colgó el bolso con los pañales y la ropa de repuesto y se colocó el portabebés para llevar a Rossie. Después de despedirse, ambos hombres salieron de nuevo a la calle para poner rumbo a Baker street, Sherlock se había hecho cargo de la bolsa y John caminaba acariciando la cabeza de su hija y dedicándole algunas sonrisas.

-¿Aún no tienes guarderia para Rossie? -preguntó Sherlock con curiosidad-, creía que la clinica facilitaba plazas.

-Está en lista de espera.

-Y no puedes pagar una -afirmó-, por eso le pagas a una de las amigas de Mary para que la cuide.

-Al menos hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Molly ha sido muy amable ocupándose de ella, pero tiene una vida y un trabajo, no puedo seguir abusando así. La señora Hudson ha venido un par de veces a casa, pero no puedo llevar a Rosssie a BaKer... no por el momento.

-Por mi -dijo en tono sombrio-

-Si, por el laboratorio que tienes en la cocina, los restos biológicos, las sustancias tóxicas... -bajó la cabeza algo desanimado-, hasta que no estés completamente limpio y centrado sólo serán pequeñas visitas. Hasta entonces no puedo permitir nada más.


	10. Chapter 10

Terminada la primera parte. Lo que seguirá tendrá lugar trás TFP y las posibles consecuencias en la reciente restauración de la amistad (y algo más) de los chicos del 221B.

Muchas gracias a Altariel de Valinor, Saray y MyMindPalace221b por sus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo. Y a todos los que perdéis un rato en leer.

 _ **Epilogo**_

3:04 A.M.

¿Estás despierto? JW.

3:05 A.M.

Si. ¿Pesadillas? SH.

3:05 A.M.

Si. JW.

3:05 A.M.

Afganistan? SH.

3:07 A.M

No, Bart`s. JW.

El teléfono vibró con la llamada entrante de Sherlock. Descolgó hablando en voz baja para no molestar el sueño de Rossie.

-Creía que preferías los mensajes de texto.

-¿Cómo estás? -la voz de Sherlock era pastosa, por lo que supo que acababa de interrumpir una de sus raras noches de sueño.

-...Jodido.

-Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya Sherlock, es solo... hoy ha sido un dia de los malos. Rossie ha llorado por más de una hora antes de conseguir que se durmiera... no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. Es tan pequeña... echa de menos a su madre...

-Eres un buen padre John, y Rossie es una niña perfectamente sana y alegre. Lo estás haciendo bien.

Hubo un silencio en la linea donde sólo se oían las respiraciones de ambos hombres, roto un momento después por el roce de la ropa de cama al ser desplazada.

-Voy a hacerme un té, no creo que pueda volver a dormir.

-Bien, me quedaré contigo si quieres. Tengo a Lestrade en el sofá otra vez. Mi hermano tiene que ser muy convincente para que este haciendo guardia todavía la mayoría de las noches.

-Aún estás en fase de recuperación, pero tienes razón, ya debería dejar de mandar a Greg y conformarse con las cámaras del piso.

-¿Greg?

-Lestrade.

Sherlock podía adivinare los movimientos mecánicos de John oyendo los leves roce del hervidor y la taza.

-Mañana tengo la cita con la psicóloga, la nueva, llegaré un poco más tarde. Tengo que disculparme con ella por el espectáculo del mes pasado con el caso de Calverston. He estado pensando que quizá quieras venir la próxima vez...

-¿Terapia de pareja?

-No seas idiota. A veces viene bien hablar con un profesional... Yo puedo estar simplemente esperándote, no me refiero a estar los dos en la misma habitación mientras hablas.

-Prefiero hablar contigo doctor Watson, Gracias a mi hermano eres oficialmente mi médico, no veria con buenos ojos ponerme en otras manos.

El agua hirvió y John guardó silencio mientras vertía el agua en la taza.

-¿Te ha dicho Greg... Lestrade, cuando te permite acceder a los escenarios de nuevo?

-La próxima semana. Quiere un análisis para poder justificar que estoy limpio si Donovan enseña los dientes, así que pasaré por Bart's para que Molly lo haga. De ella se fiará.

-Deberías darle un respiro, lo está pasando mal.

-¿A Molly? ¿Por qué? Es una mujer adulta, debe haber presenciado como la gente se besa con bastante frecuencia, ella misma lo habrá hecho en público sin el más mínimo pudor.

-¡Sherlock! ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Es su lugar de trabajo! Cada vez que esté en ese laboratorio de acordará de lo que vió, y sabes que ella tiene sentimientos hacia ti.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio mientras John se dirigía al sofá y se acomodaba con la taza sobre una mesa junto a él.

-¿Debo disculparme con ella? -pregunto al fin con suavidad el detective.

-No es necesario, pero al menos sé amable. -Dió un largo trago al té, mientras en su mente recordaba el momento esacto en que Sherlock se había dejado llevar dos dias atrás por un impulso al descubrir el esquivo componente de una muestra de un antiguo caso y lo había celebrado tomando la cara de John entre sus manos y dándole un sonoro beso en los labios que habáa dejado sin palabras al mismo Sherlock, que se apresuró a levantarse, coger su abrigo y marcharse sin despedirse, a John que lo siguió enrojecido hasta las orejas, y a Molly que se quedó de piedra mientras los veía marchar con ojos desorbitados-. Deberías dormir -dijo al fin-, volverás a maltratar tu transporte cuando empiecen los casos con la Yard, y no estoy ahí para hacer que comas o duermas lo indispensable.

-... Tal vez deberías mudarte...

-Sherlock...

-Olvídalo, solo... ¿traerás mañana a Rossie?

-Si, claro. Iremos al parque...-la taza había quedado vacía y John se sentía calmado. Últimamente hablar con Sherlock era más fácil, y no era la primera noche que compartían una conversación en el móvil tras un mal sueño por parte de alguno de los dos-. La próxima vez que te dejes llevar por un impulso deberias esperar a que estemos sin compañía, darme tiempo a reaccionar...

-Por algo se llaman impulsos.

-Tú no eres imopulsivo Sherlock. Sabías lo que hacías.

-¿Y esta bien?

El silencio fué mas prolongado y John pudo escuchar un pequeño suspiro redignado al otro lado de la linea.

-Estamos en el camino -dijo por fin-. Te veo mañana, pórtate bien con Molly y la señora Hudson.

-John...

-¿Si, Sherlock?

-Mi química cerebral comienza a estar saturada...

-Buenas noches Sherlock.

Colgó con una sonrisa en los labios. En las tres últimas semanas parecía que habían recuperado algo de su antigua camaradería, habían hablado durante horas y se habían echado a la cara cada uno de los problemas o malentendidos que a los largo de los años había minado su amistad. Parecía que estaban sanando las viejas heridas y aunque quedaba mucho por avanzar, algo sólido se estaba construyendo. La misma Rossie se había convertido un lazo entre ellos, pues Sherlock parecía fascinado con la pequeña. Los primeros dias el acercamiento había sido cauteloso, limitado a pequeños paseos, pero poco a poco Sherlock había vuelto a cogerla en brazos y buscado juegos para estimular su mente, incluso dedicaba parte de tiempo a buscar estudios sobre el desarrollo infantil.

La música era otra de las formas de comunicación que había entre Sherlock y la pequeña. Tocaba piezas cortas y alegres a las que ella prestaba atención con grandes ojos fascinados y hacían al detective sonreir de verdad. Para sorpresa de quienes habian sido testigos de ello, Watson, como llamaba Sherlock a Rossie la mayoría de las veces, era la depositaria de los escasos besos del detective, que los dejaba caer sobre su cabeza distraidamente cada vez que la cogía. John temía que una vez que comenzasen los casos, esa fascinación descendiera, aunque el detective parecía esperar la hora en que salia de la guardería con cierto entusiasmo mal disimulado. Quería pensar que el 221B se mantendría dentro de los límites de limpieza y orden en los que actualmente se encontraba para beneficio de la pequeña, ya que tendía a pasar cada vez más horas allí.

Quizá el dia siguiente, tras su cita con la terapeuta hablaría con la señora Hudson para dejar a Rossie con ella un par de horas y salir a cenar sólo con Sherlock. Estaría bien retomar algunos de los viejos hábitos, y aclarar de paso como pensaba Sherlock nivelar sus niveles químicos y cómo podía ayudar él.

Con paso tranquilo volvió al dormitorio dispuesto a intentar dormir aunque fuese un par de horas más, ya que su hija no tardaría mucho más en reclamar su atención.

Al dia siguiente John descubrió que su terapeuta no era otra que Eurus, la tercera hermana Holmes. La cita con Sherlock no fué posible después de que éste lo encontrase inconsciente en la consulta tras la llamada de la guardería donde esperaban a John desde hacía más de una hora.

Tardaron dos dias en trazar el plan para asustar a Mycroft lo suficiente como para hacerlo hablar y buscar un lugar seguro para Rossie. No sabían a que se iban a enfrentar esta vez, pero sabían que Sherlock no iba a volver a dejar atrás a John.


End file.
